


Breakfast in Bed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Ficlet, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for daily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas Comment Kink Edition.themightyflynnrequested: Harry/Draco, feeding kink, 'A always preferred his men on the heavier side. His partner doesn't object to being stuffed full.'





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Written for daily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas Comment Kink Edition. **themightyflynn** requested: Harry/Draco, feeding kink, 'A always preferred his men on the heavier side. His partner doesn't object to being stuffed full.'

"Breakfast!" a voice called but Harry didn't stir.

"I've got strawberries and cream," the same voice singsonged and Harry opened his eyes.

Draco stood holding a breakfast tray and beaming. "All of your favourites."

Harry sat up, his stomach rumbling at the smell of sausages, eggs, mushrooms, toast, and coffee. "You spoil me."

Draco set the tray down and stabbed a sausage with a fork. "I like to consider it pampering you."

Harry's felt his mouth watering as Draco brought the sausage to his lips, chagrined when he paused just out of reach. 

"You'll eat every bite?" 

Harry nodded and groaned as Draco slid the sausage between his lips. It was hot and greasy and perfect. 

"Gorgeous," Draco murmured, his free hand sliding up Harry's thigh and brushing the inside of his leg. "I love watching you." 

Harry reached for one of the mushrooms and popped it into his mouth. 

He supposed he'd always loved food but between his aunt, Quidditch, and Voldemort, even the Hogwarts kitchens couldn't fatten him up. Now, five years after the war, he spent half his time behind a desk and he'd put on a stone or three. Not that he was counting.

He could still see his prick. He counted that as a win.

"Want a strawberry?" Draco asked, his fingers wet with cream. 

Harry opened his mouth obediently, taking the strawberry and the milky-sweet fingers into his mouth. 

Bite after bite, Draco fed Harry. Forkfuls of egg followed by triangles of toast, Harry's stomach getting fuller and Draco's face flushing with arousal. 

"Not sure I can eat another bite," Harry said even as he finished the second sausage. 

"You said you would," Draco said, slightly breathless. He caressed Harry's belly and let his hand trail down to Harry's erection. 

"I'm so full," Harry moaned, then sucked another strawberry into his mouth from Draco's fingers.

"I know." Draco cupped Harry's balls in his hand, rolling them gently. "But you have to eat it all."

Harry closed his eyes as he chewed and swallowed one of the rashers, noting the signs that his body was giving him and yet he couldn't stop himself from eating more.

He didn't really want to. 

"Almost there," Draco said as he pressed the last mushroom to Harry's lips, trailing it across them like lipstick before pushing it into his mouth. 

Reaching for Draco's wrist, Harry captured his hand and drew his fingers closer again, sucking two into his mouth. 

Heat flared in Draco's eyes as Harry fellated his fingers, licking and sucking them as if it was Draco's cock.

"Are you still hungry, Harry?" Draco asked softly.

Harry kept his eyes locked with Draco's and nodded. He wasn't _quite_ full yet.

Draco pulled his hand free and waved away the tray of food except for the bowl of cream left from the berries, which hovered at his side. He pushed his pyjama bottoms off and straddled Harry's chest.

When his cock bumped Harry's chin, Harry opened his mouth to taste him. Draco then poured the cream over his length and into Harry's waiting mouth, strawberry-sweet cream spilling out and running down his cheeks to his neck.

"Here you go, baby," Draco said as he fed Harry his cock, the last, best part of his breakfast.


End file.
